


not what i was expecting

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Wonpil deseaba pasar más tiempo con JInyoung y si para esto la furia de Sungjin debía caer sobre él, el chico correría el riesgo.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Kudos: 1





	not what i was expecting

— ¿Estás diciendo que no podrás venir al estudio porque Jinyoung qué? —Preguntaba Sungjin, haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar su furia, aunque esta era más que perceptible a través de la llamada.—  
  
— Porque Jinyoung no pudo dormir anoche. Vino hace rato a preguntarme si tenía algo que tomar para el insomnio, entonces le di un par de pastillas que tomamos cuando fuimos a Europa, ¿las recuerdas Hyung?  
  
—No las- ¡Yo las recuerdo, yo las recuerdo! —Exclamaba el maknae, interrumpiendo a su líder y haciéndole saber a Wonpil que la llamada se encontraba en altavoz.  
  
— ¡Wonpil!  
  
—¡El punto es que Jinyounggie tomó pastillas de más porque decía que no le estaban haciendo efecto alguno y-!  
  
— Kim Wonpil...  
  
— Estábamos viendo algo en mi portátil, entonces de un momento a otro cayó dormido.  
  
— No le veo problema a eso. —Insistía el guitarrista.  
  
—Cayó dormido encima de mi, no puedo moverme y tampoco puede despertarse. ¿Crees que alguien pueda quedar sordo por lo fuerte de unos ronquidos? Porque creo que quedaré así y---  
  
— Tienes cinco minutos para llegar al estudio, Wonpil.  
  
— ¡Pero Hyung, Jinyounggie está-!  
  
—Estoy llamando a Jaebum, fue un gusto conocerte.  
  
— ¡Hyung, no!


End file.
